listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Batman
Batman is a film series about a DC superhero, Batman, fighting villains of Gotham City. The first film series by Tim Burton and Joel Schumacher is a more kid-friendly but cartoony franchise. The second film series is a reboot with a darker, serious, and realistic atmosphere about it. All the movies were directed by Christopher Nolan. The third film series is another reboot that focuses on the Joker, who’s real name is Arthur Fleck. The film is set before Bruce Wayne became Batman. Burtonverse Before the films * Thomas Wayne - Shot by Jack Napier. * Mrs. Wayne - Shot by Jack Napier. Batman *'Napier Hood (Blue)' - Shot by a Policeman. *Lieutenant Max Echkardt - Shot by Jack Napier. *'Carl Grissom' - Shot by Joker. *Antoine Rotelli - Electrocuted by the Joker with a hand buzzer. *Vinnie Ricorso - Stabbed in the neck by the Joker with a pen. *Becky Nartia - Killed by the Joker's poisoned products. *Candy Walker - Killed by Joker. *Amanda Keeler - Killed by Joker. *Alicia Hunt - Killed by Joker. *'Bob the Goon' - Shot by the Joker. *'Tall Joker Goon' - Killed by the Batman. *'Lawrence The Goon' - Jumped at Batman but crashed through the floor and fell to his death. *'Belltower The Goon' - Fell to his death after Batman threw him off the stairs of a building and crushed by a falling bell. *'Jack Napier (The Joker)' - While he was hanging onto a helicopter high above ground, Batman tied a gargoyle to his foot, causing him to let go and fall to his death. Between Batman and Batman Returns * Tucker Cobblepot - Died of an unknown cause. * Esther Cobblepot - Died of an unknown cause. * Mrs. Shreck - Died of an unknown cause, but was likely killed by Max Shreck. Batman Returns *'Devil Fire-Breather' - Set on fire by Batman with the jet flare of his Batmobile. *Fred Atkins - Killed by Penguin. *'Selina Kyle (Catwoman)' - Pushed out the window by Max Shreck and fell to her death. She was revived by cats. *'Tattooed Strongman' - Blown up by Batman with a bomb. *Ice Princess - Sent falling over the edge of a building by the Penguin with a swarm of bats. *'Fat Clown' - Shot by the Penguin. *'Sword Swalloer' - Killed by Batman *'Knifethrower' - Killed by Batman *'Organ Grinder' - Killed by Batman *'Max Shreck' - Kissed by Catwoman with a taser between their mouths while Catwoman grabbed a metal fence, electrocuting Shreck. *'Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot (The Penguin)' - Sent falling into a pool of toxic water by a swarm of bats. Batman Forever *Fred Stickley - Sent falling over a dam waterfall in a wheelchair by Edward Nygma. Made to look like a suicide. *Ringmaster - Shot by Two Face. *Mr. Grayson - Fell to his death when Two Face shot the platform he was standing. *Mrs. Grayson - Fell to her death when Two Face shot the platform she was standing. *Mitch Grayson - Fell to his death when Two Face shot the platform he was standing. *''Harvey Dent'' (Two-Face) - When he flips his coin, Batman throws many coins at him, and trying to catch his original coin Two-Face loses his footing and falls down a shaft to his death, killing him on impact with the rocks below and sinking below the water. Batman & Robin *'Dr. Jason Woodrue' - Killed by Poison Ivy with a poisonous kiss. *Police Officer #1 - Killed by Poison Ivy with a poisonous kiss. *Police Officer #2 - Killed by Poison Ivy with a poisonous kiss. *'Antonio Diego (Bane)' - Crushed by the telescope when Mr. Freeze sent it falling. Debatable. Nolanverse Batman Begins *''Dr. Thomas Wayne'' - Shot by Joe Chill. *''Martha Wayne'' - Shot by Joe Chill. *'Joe Chill' - Shot by an assassin sent by Carmine Falcone. *'Ra's al Ghul decoy' - Killed by debris when Bruce set his home on fire. *Carl Finch - Shot by a corrupt cop. *'Henri Ducard (Ra's Al Ghul)' - Killed when Gordon blasts the train tracks with the Tumbler, causing Ducard's train to crash and explode with him on it. The Dark Knight *'Dopey' - Shot in the back by Happy. *'Chuckles' - Shot by the Bank Manager with a shot gun. *'Happy' - Shot in the head by Grumpy. *'Grumpy' - Hit by a bus driven by the Joker's Bus Driver. *'Joker Bus Driver' - Shot by the Joker. *'Bank Manager' - Poisoned by the Joker. (Death debatable?) *'Pencil Trick Thug '- Slammed into a pencil by the Joker. *'Gambol' - Slashed in the mouth by the Joker. *Brian Douglas - Hanged outside the Mayor's office by the Joker. *Judge Janet Surillo - Killed by a car bomb, planted by the Joker's henchman. *Commissioner Gillian Loeb - Poisoned by the Joker. *Richard Dent - Killed by the Joker. *Patrick Harvey - Killed by the Joker. *Detective Murphy - Blown up by the Joker with a bomb hidden inside one of his men. *'Kilson' - Blown up by Joker *''Rachel Dawes'' - Blown up by the Joker's henchmen. *'Lau' - Burnt to death by the Joker. *'Chechen' - Killed by the Joker's henchmen. *Officer Jeremy Polk - Shot by the Joker. *'Detective Michael Wuertz' - Shot in the face by Two-Face. *'Maroni's Driver' - Shot by Two-Face *'Salvatore "Sal" Maroni' - Killed in a car crash after Two-Face shot the driver. *''Harvey Dent'' (Two-Face) - Tackled off the edge of a building by Batman. The Dark Knight Rises *Bill Wilson - Killed after Bane detaches the plane's fuselage from the ropes holding it up, causing it to fall to the ground. *Jimmy - Killed by Bane's men. *'Sewer Thug #1' - Strangled by Bane. *'Sewer Thug #2' - Shot by Bane. *'John Daggett' - Killed off-screen by Bane (his screams are heard). *''Mayor Anthony Garcia ''- Blown up by Bane with explosives placed in the concrete of the stadium's VIP box. *Dr. Leonid Pavel - Neck snapped by Bane. *Captain Jones - Choked to death by Bane. *'Phillip Stryver' - Froze to death after Crane forced him onto an ice sheet. *Officer Ross - Shot by a mercenary *'Barsad' - Shot by Deputy Commissioner Peter Foley *Deputy Commissioner Peter Foley - Shot by the mercenary controlling the turret on Talia's Tumbler *'Bane' - Blasted by Selina Kyle using the batpod. *'Miranda Tate (Talia Al Ghul)' - Died when Batman shot her truck with the Batwing, causing it to crash with her in it. Jokerverse Joker * Wall Street Businessman '1 - Shot by Arthur in the subway. * '''Wall Street Businessman '''2 - Shot by Arthur in the subway. * '''Wall Street Businessman '''3 - Shot by Arthur in the subway. * '''Penny Fleck '- Smothered by Arthur with a pillow. * 'Randall '- Stabbed by Arthur with scissors, who then bashed him on a wall repeatedly. * '''Murray Franklin - Shot by the Joker in front of a live studio audience. * Police Officer 1 - Killed when his police car was slammed into by an ambulance being driven by one of Joker’s men. * Police Officer 2 - Killed when his police car was slammed into by an ambulance being driven by one of Joker’s men. * Thomas Wayne - Shot by one of Joker’s men. * Martha Wayne - Shot by one of Joker’s men. * Arkham Psychiatrist - Presumably killed by Arthur (as he is seen walking down the hallway leaving bloody footprints behind). Arkhamverse (video games) Before the video games * Thomas Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill. * Martha Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill. Batman: Arkham Origins * Commisioner Gillian B. Loeb - Locked in the prison's gas chamber by one of Joker's thugs, then killed by the poisonous fumes. * Bank Manager - Poisoned by the Joker with laughing gas. * Lester Buchinsky (Electracutioner) - Pushed out a window by the Joker. * Joker's Thug #1 - Shot by Police Helicopters. * Joker's Thug #2 - Shot by Police Helicopters. * Joker's Thug #3 - Shot by Police Helicopters. * Joker's Thug #4 - Shot by Police Helicopters. * Joker's Thug #5 - Shot by Police Helicopters. * Joker's Thug #6 - Shot by the Joker. * Joker's Thug #7 - Shot by the Joker. * Joker's Thug #8 - Shot by Jim Gordon. * Joker's Thug #9 - Shot by Jim Gordon. Batman: Arkham Asylum * Security Guard #1 - Shot by Blackgate Prisoners. * Security Guard #2 - Shot by Blackgate Prisoners. * Frank Boles - Gassed to death by the Joker. * Security Guard - Poisoned by Scarecrow. * Dr. Penelope Young - Blown up by one of the Joker's bombs. * Security Guard - Pushed in the water full of electricity by the Joker. * Razor - Blown up by the Joker's bombs. * Robert Stirling - Killed by the Joker. * Luke Curtis - Killed by the Joker. Several security guards were killed by Frank Boles. Batman: Arkham City * Unknown Victim #1 - Killed by Hush. * Unknown Victim #2 - Killed by Hush. * Unknown Victim #3 - Killed by Hush. * Cyrus Gold (Solomon Grundy) - Rip cage pulled off and heart ripped out by Batman, after he destroyed the machinery that was keeping him alive. * Hugo Strange - Stabbed by Ra's al Ghul. * Ra's al Ghul '''- Stabbed himself while trying to stab Batman. (Revived) * ''Talia al Ghul'' - Shot by the Joker. * '''Basil Karlo (Clayface) - Fell into the Lazarus Pit that was on fire after being beaten by Batman. Debatable? * The Joker '''- Died of the toxin in his blood. Laurence Graham, Sarli Jayakody, and Andrew Brian were assassinated by Deadshot at some point in the game, which’s dependable on the player’s choice of when their deaths take place. Batman: Arkham Knight Main Story * Police Officer - Shot by Two Face. * Anthony Lund - Killed by Pyg. * Franklin Accardo - Killed by Pyg. * Robert Kincaid - Killed by Pyg. * Lisa Mendes - Killed by Pyg. * Ella Montgomery - Killed by Pyg. * Alison Wears - Killed by Pyg. * Martin Drescher - Killed by the Militia. * Steven Reilly - Killed by the Militia. * Gerald Wicker - Killed by the Militia. * '''Harley's Thug - Shot by Christina Bell. * Christina Bell - Shot by Henry Adams. * Johnny Charisma - Shot by Henry Adams. * Albert King - Shot by Henry Adams. * Henry Adams - Shot himself in the head. * Pamela Lillian Isely (Poison Ivy) - Sacrificed herself to clear Gotham City of the Fear Toxin, before disintegrating. In the Knightfall protocol, Bruce Wayne (Batman) and Alfred Pennyworth were apparently killed when their Wayne Manor exploded, although it’s possible that they might’ve faked their deaths (which is similar to what happened in The Dark Knight Rises). Red Hood Story * Roman Sionis (Black Mask) - Pushed out a window by Red Hood. Category:Film series Category:Films Category:DC Category:Video games